


A little surprise

by TheMaskedMun



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adoption, Chara and Frisk are in their twenties, EVERYONE IS ALIVE AND HAPPY, Frisk is male, M/M, Prompt Fic, Their all on the surface, Toriel is goat grandma now, Toriel is gonna be goat grandmother, unnamed children cause im terrible with names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 16:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13593546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMaskedMun/pseuds/TheMaskedMun
Summary: Chara had told Frisk he was going out for the day to do a couple of things with Toriel well he wasn’t exactly lying when he said he was going out because here he was in town with the former queen of the underground picking out clothes but not clothes for themselves.





	A little surprise

**Author's Note:**

> So cause I enjoy happy endings as much as the next person and dont judge me for making Chara and Frisk male.  
> I haven't came up with names since it's basically a prompt fic but ya know happy family stuff wooo.
> 
> There like in their twenties so dont come into the comments saying  
> "but their children they cant have their own children"  
> cause not in this fic pal.

Chara had told Frisk he was going out for the day to do a couple of things with Toriel well he wasn’t exactly lying when he said he was going out because here he was in town with the former queen of the underground picking out clothes but not clothes for themselves no Chara knew Frisk wanted to have a family with him even if they weren’t married yet he wasn’t going to deny the love of his life a chance of being a parent.

After buying some clothes for a child Chara and Toriel stopped at the orphanage walking to the two children he had decided to adopt behind Frisk’s back after all this was a surprise for them. “Here me and your grandma brought you some new clothes” Chara smiles as Toriel hands the clothes to the children the clothes, one was a boy short black hair with….red eyes much like Chara’s obviously a determined soul which he found funny since he thought only Frisk and him could have determination apparently not, the other was a girl brown hair like him and frisk with brown eyes the sign of the soul trait bravery but they were both 9 year olds.

He hadn’t thought of names yet he wanted Frisk to have the honour of naming them, after signing some documents and making sure Frisk had custody over them as well by blatantly lying and saying Frisk knew about the children, Chara soon led the newly adopted children back to his and Frisk’s place finding their smiles and laughter adorable. “Ready to meet your new ‘mom’?” he asks once they reached the door the children nodding.

Chara opened the door. “Frisk I’m home” he calls earning a ‘in the kitchen’ from Frisk, he walks to the kitchen telling the children to hide out of view until he says otherwise, once he walks over to frisk giving them a kiss hello. “So you know how you wanted a family even tho we aren’t married or even engaged yet” that earned a confused look from Frisk. “Yes what about it chara?” Chara fidgets slightly looking over his shoulder. “You can come in now” as soon as he said that the two children enter the kitchen Frisk looking shocked. “Chara….are those the children from the orphanage we went to a month ago?” they ask causing Chara to nod. “Yup I wanted to surprise by adopting them sooo surprise” he grins sheepishly.

Suddenly Frisk threw their arms around Chara. “You dork! I love you so much I love them so much oh my god Chara!” they cried as he chuckles softly. “Heh I take this as a good sign” he asks earning a sniffle and a quick kiss from Frisk before they went over to the children and hugged them both the sight caused Chara to smile softly as the love of his life had gotten their wish….a family of their own.

**Author's Note:**

> I enjoy Charfisk as long as their adults that is.


End file.
